myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Help, Tips and Tutorials!
Are you stuck on MOE Can Change? Dont worry! I have some Tips and Tutorials for you! ' ' Beginners Tutorial: ''' #If you are a beginner on MOE Can Change and you don't know what to do, well... You've come to the right place! This is a game where you can create your own anime girl and to raise her as your own! #You have to think of a username, this can be up to letters/numbers long~. #Next you will have your ID and Password for MOE Can Change! (It is complex because Ambition makes sure that no-one will enter your account) But be sure to write it down if their is an error! If you forgot you details for MOE Can Change you will have to contact the AMB Company to help you retrieve your account back. Also, there is a "Decide Later" button. If you press this you will be given a "Name Changer Ticket" the first ticket is free. If you don`t press "Decide Later" and want to change her name, you have to earn 500AP (Quite a lot of people get this mixed up~) If you know what to call your MyRoid, press "Lets do this!" #Think of a name for you girl (this can be only 12 letters long) if you can`t decide a name, you can press the "decide later" button at the bottom of the screen. Don't worry, the first name changer for your MyRoid is free! #Nearly there...! Now collect your beginners items then press "Start Raising". *Now you come to the "how to play" page~ This page tells you how to: *How to chat with your MyRoid *How to tell your MyRoid to study to achieve a "Type Change" (Personality) *How to tell your MyRoid to work so you get more "Moen" (Money) *And how to dress your MyRoid up! 6. Now, Chie Kiyan will tell you to "Play the Gacha"! So... press "Play the Gacha" to get your first outfit! 7. This will take you to the Mix Gacha page, this is where you`ll get your first outfit. Press "Play the Gacha". 8. Congratulations!!!!! You have your first outfit~ Press "Wear now." 9. This will take you to the costume page~ First click on the outfit that you got in the Gacha, then your MyRoid will be wearing it~! Now press "Next." 10. You have finished the tutorial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But if you are still confused... Don`t worry ^^! Here are some pictures I got! IMG_0912.JPG IMG_0913.JPG IMG_0914.JPG IMG_0915.JPG IMG_0916.JPG IMG_0917.JPG IMG_0918.JPG IMG_0919.JPG IMG_0920.JPG The pictures ^^ ------> Btw.. mind my drawing!!! >.< '''I`ve finished the tutorial so... what next?: *When I first started playing MOE Can Change, I went to the gachas to get some more clothes! When you scroll down the home page (half way aprox) you will come to "The Newest MOE Can Gachas" tab. Press on a Gacha that you would like to play, This will take you to the Gacha page~ Press "First Play Free!" then "Confirm". Next, you will have your Gacha costume/accsesory! You can put them on your MyRoid by accessing the "Costume Change" page that you have learned in the tutorial ^^! There are Gachas added and taken away whenever there is a new event so try to collect as many Gacha clothes as you can~! *Gachas are cool to play~!! Each gacha has a free play and then you have to pay AP to play more of the same gacha. This can help you get amazing clothes no matter what level you are on~!! ^^ What a Gacha on the home page looks like ---------> *An event on MOE Can Change is on the game 24/7~ (If there isn't a maintenance scheduled that day XD) The event last threw a period of time so do your best! The event is basically a competition against others on MOE Can Change to get the ranking awards! 1-30 people on MOE Can Change globally will get this (Usually 2 outfits, an accessory, and a background! All very rare!). This is the best ranking award you can get! The people who come 31-1000 in the ranking will also get a outfit but only a sample of the 1-30 award. When you play the event, you will earn event points and event gacha tickets! The amount of these that you collect can earn you limited clothes and gifts for your MyRoid. Gachas are cool to play~!! Each gacha has a free play and then you have to pay AP to play more of the same gacha. This can help you get amazing clothes nomatter what level you are on~!! ^^ The event that's running whilst I edit this page ^^! ------> EnJoY~ Myroids types and feelings: *Working helps you to get "moen" this can help you buy costumes, hairstyles and items. But beware, some work requires a "type". *Studying helps your MyRoid to get "types", also to wear more clothes, Be warned that their is a "5000 personality point limit" *You can get "Lovey-Dovey" by "calling" your MyRoid. This can help you get titles in the "Miki Title Check". *"Talking" to your MyRoid helps her conditions to get better/worse. Getting EXP: *The "Irara Social Link" will help you get EXP but there is a daily limit for 100 EXP. *Recommending helps you and the person you are recommending get EXP but there is also an 100 EXP limit. *Bothering also has a daily 300 EXP limit *Studying and Working also gets you lodes of EXP *You can 'Work' with your friends on MOE Can Change (Though there will be a share of EXP and Moen) *You can give a friend request to players on a button on the top screen of a profile. Shops: *In the MOE Can Change shops, you can buy more clothes/accessories/gifts for you MyRoid! Each shop is unique! For example... In the "Beauty Salon" you can get hair styles for your MyRoid. Each cost Moen (A type of money) and a certain level you have to be on to buy it! And "Studio Sakura" where you can buy clothes and accsesorys for your MyRoid! And the "AiMi Shop" where you can trade in the unwanted clothes and accsesories for new and improved ones! These are just a selection of the, here are all of them: *Beauty Salon- (Customize Hair-Eyes-Colours) *Girltendo- (Useful Items) *Studio Sakura- (Choose cute clothes for your MyRoid!) *Candy- (Exchange CAN for cut clothes) *AiMi Shop- (Everyone's favoriteMixer!) *Lucky Bag- (Try your luck~) Home Page: *The light bulb icon when clicked will show your notifications. E.g: Daily Quests, Notices/ Messages, That you can play the 'Moen' gacha for free, Presents from Senior MyRoids (Only happens if you are under Lv50~ Masters/ Mistresses over Lv50 give the presents ^^), Messages from Friends and Friends requests~ *The MOE Can Casino is opened to play for entertainment. *Add some friends if you like and chat to them, basically make new friends! *There is a free 'MOEN and CAN gacha' which you can play once per day. You can win clothes, backgrounds and even more! Levels: *You can change your Myroids nameplate by pressing and holding it on the home page and will take you to a shop where you can change the colour of it! It costs 100AP! *You get your 2nd MyRoid when you come up to Lvl 40 *Your 3rd at Lvl 80 *Your 4th at Lvl 120 *And your 5th at Lvl 160 *The highest Lvl you can go up into at the game so far is Lvl 200! *The Moe Mini Number Contest is a daily contest that allows players to type in a number between 1-999. To win you have to choose the lucky number that no one has picked that day~ Other Tips: ^^ *There is a daily login gift for you collect every day~ When you have finished a card (7 gifts in a card) then you will get a more helpful/enjoyable gift e.g... Gacha Ticket, Energy Drink etc. If you want to know more about your daily login gift you can check the card by going onto "My Status" then "Daily Login"! *You get Sarali points after you get a prize in a gacha~ (Normal Gacha Only) You get 100 points if you get a normal costume, 200 if you get a rare costume, 30 if you get a normal accessory, and 90 when you get a rare accessory! You collect these to go to a special Gacha (click on "Sarali presents" on the top of the gacha page!) and when you have collected 300 Sarali points from one, you can play the Sarali gacha! If you get a costume or accessory that has a blue thumbnail, you got a super rare costume or accessory! This doesn't happen a lot so let your MyRoid wear it with pride ^.~ Is there anything I`ve missed out? Need more Help? Leave me a comment~ Also, feel free to edit! It is not totally finished ^.~ Category:Help